


One Step Forward

by tcmsriddlq



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Auror Harry Potter, Community: Dramione FanFiction Forum, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, F/M, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, POV Hermione Granger, Post-Hogwarts, Slytherin Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcmsriddlq/pseuds/tcmsriddlq
Summary: Lust , power , and misunderstandings.A world where No one was there to comfort the war heroine. It was too late to go back now.Hermione Granger , was assigned to to interview a mysterious wizard. Including staying with him in his house. But what happens if it was someone who she is acquainted with?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 6





	One Step Forward

**Chapter One**

The day was simple and calming , no snores , no sleep talking , no whining about food. Nothing. She woke up having a wonderful wood , smiling until her cheeks hurt.

She walked into the ministry almost skipping , well it did earn her a few weird looks but she couldn’t care less.

“Mione!” Harry Potter yelled. She turned around face to face with the person she now calls her brother.

“Hello , Harry” she smiled , showing her teeth!

Hermione Granger hasn’t smiled with her teeth ever since she got bullied at 6 years old in her muggle kindergarten.

“Y-you’re smiling? With teeth showing!” His eyes widen

“I am?” She didn’t notice. But continued on walking to which Harry followed like a loyal dog.

They walked passed people who kept greeting them with a “Good Morning” or “Hello” some smiled and waved.

As they got to her office , Hermione skipped to her desk and sat her coat and bag down. Whilst Harry , rushed to close the door.

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you? What’d he say?” The Boy Who Lived , and Lived again said wide eyes.

“I am perfectly fine , Harry. In fact , i felt really good waking up this morning!” She cheered

Harry just stood there wide eyed.

“Anyways , i need to go to Kingsley’s office. He owled me last night saying i have a ‘mission’ . See you later , Harry!” She waved and walked towards Kingsley’s office.

She knocked and entered the office , sounds of shoes tapping the floor. Entered

“Good Morning , Ms Granger. I hope i’m not bothering you , because of last nights news—“

“Kingsley it’s fine! I’m fine” she assured the man

“Well then , let’s get into the case”

“The case i mentioned , is about a wizard who is originally from London. Here. Went to go live in NYC , and suddenly started to receive death threats or something much like that. I want you to investigate the problems. And the wizard also has allowed permission for you to stay at his house. Of course he doesn’t know you yet. But both of you will be getting to know eachother”

After a brief explanation of the mission she was going on. She agreed.

“You’ll be leaving in about 4 days. You’re also staying there for 8 months.”

“Eight months? And i leave in TWO DAYS to NYC? Kingsley!” Her eyes went wide.

“Well , count this as a vacation.” And he stood up.

“Thank you for your time , Ms Granger” with that he left the office alone.

Hermione sitting there shocked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’d like to thank everyone who read this fanfic! I also want to remind everyone that hate is not tolerated here , if you don’t like Dramione it’s fine! I didn’t force you to read this :)
> 
> Have a great day! x


End file.
